I'm Not That Girl
by Stella Blu
Summary: Songfic to I'm not that girl. Lovelust triangle. Bad Mione! Bad... Rating for swearing and sex situations (is that the right word? hm...)
1. I'm Not That Girl

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_...

That line used to say it all for us. We were happy and in love.

Blonde hair with a gentle curl... 

**I** was the girl with blonde hair except mine is red, flaming fiery red. He would always comment on it, always run his hands through it. Then he had to go and ruin it! So I cut it all off...

_That's the girl he chose _

_And heaven knows_

I'm not that girl... 

He came home one evening a little off... something was peculiar. I asked him if anything was wrong and he hurriedly answered that everything was fine.

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl..._

He came home like that every night

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been

Looking back on it now, I could have guessed. But I was in love and didn't want anything to ruin it.

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in...

One day I decided to make him a picnic and bring it to him at work. I put it all together nicely and apparated to the ministry. There, I went to his office and opened the door...

There's a girl I know  
He loves her so...

She was his "best friend". Hell, she was MY best friend! I guess they were a little more than friends. And I guess we were a little less. I walked in on them fucking! My best friend and my fiancé! And the best part is they didn't even know I came in. they were still at it. At least, until I screamed. They both looked up, her stupid bushy hair everywhere.

So I left. Just turned on my heal and left, never speaking to either of them again.

I'm not that girl 


	2. Short Skirt Long Jacket

_**"Short Skirt / Long Jacket"**_

I want a girl with the right allocations  
Who's fast and thorough  
And sharp as a tack  
She's playing with her jewelry  
She's putting up her hair  
She's touring the facility  
And picking up slack  
Why did I Do it, why did I start it? Well, it was really all Ginny's fault. You see, she was starting to bore me...so I finally saw someone who was there all along. I took up a chance, and received SO much fun!_  
I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnng jacket......  
_She came to work everyday In that suit, the ones with the mini skirt and jacket. I wanted to know what was under that outfit. And I finally found out._  
I want a girl who gets up early  
I want a girl who stays up late  
I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity  
Who used a machette to cut through red tape  
With fingernails that shine like justice  
And a voice that is dark like tinted glass  
_One day, we both got to work early. She had a necklace that dropped between her boobs, into a shadow. And she kept playing with the chain while looking at me... how could I resist?_  
She is fast and thorough  
And sharp as a tack  
She's touring the facility  
And picking up slack  
_She saw me looking back, and she came right over. We got undressed so fast, and there was her body. And when I say body I mean, well, BODY. And she started touring the facility... Most passion I had had in DAYS!_  
I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnng.... lonnng jacket  
_I went home that night (and every night afterwards) to Gin. And she would do the same thing every day. Didn't she realize I like a girl with a short skirt and a long jacket? It was almost a relief when she walked in on her and me. She finally realized what Hermione knew all along:_I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnggggggggg jacket_


	3. Troubles With

Hey! I'm trying to write a songfic from Hermione's POV, but its not working. I keep coming up with great ones for Harry or Ginny instead. Has no one written a son where someone has sex with someone else's gf/bf and had the bf/gf walk in o them?!? And the person hoo walked in is best friends with one of the ppl having sex, so that the person having sex feels bad?!? Hell-O?!? Why not? Sheesh. I keep seeing ones that are great for Harry and would be ok for Hermione, had Ginny not been her best friend. ARG!

* * *

Hey! sorry bout putting this back in. I thought it would be good to take it out but no suck luck. Yeah, I know I already finished the story, but Banana emailed me and told me she was unable to review because shealready revied for th 5th chapter according to the site. And since I like reviews I'm putting this back in.

Lots of Good Love,

Blu


	4. Instant Pleasure

_I don't want somebody to love me   
Just give me sex whenever I want it   
'cause all I ask for is instant pleasure   
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure   
_Yeah, I have problem. And yes it hurt my best friend Ginny, but what do you expect? I love sex._   
You in the traffic for all eternity   
How could that speed be where you want to be?   
Said don't you really want instant pleasure   
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure   
_Harry needed the sex, Ginny wouldn't give u the goods. I just broke up with my boyfriend and his fiancé was doing the same position the same way every time...Of course he'd get bored (I'm amazed she didn't)_   
If drinkin' coffee's your idea of really cool   
You can't expect no crazy chick to notice you   
Just sittin there dreamin' instant pleasure   
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure   
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure   
_I wasn't pulled to him at first for two reasons: He was Ginny's fiancé and the second was he'd sit there drinking his coffee. That's not a way to get a girl. Then he was staring at me and shaking himself, muttering about Ginny...how was I supposed to resist a challenge like that?_   
I don't want somebody to love me   
Just give me sex whenever I want it   
'cause all I ask for is instant pleasure   
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure   
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure   
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure   
_Turns out he didn't want someone to love him, just wanted sex. Like me. Why else would I have dumped Ron when he asked me to marry him? Man, he was good in bed..._   
I don't want somebody to love me   
I don't want somebody to love me..._

I feel bad about Ginny, but she wanted love. I bet she hates me now...

And my bushy hair.

* * *

**AN:** Hey, I finally have one of these! If you want to be my beta, tell me (not that I know what those are... tell me that too.) Umm...thanks for the reviews! they were awesome! Especially thoser people who love Wicked... it was so awesome! Anyways, yay! people like my stories. I wasn't going to do Hermione's point of view, but decided that I probably should. It was so hard to find the song!

Love,

Blu


	5. I Want You Back

_When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
one glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look  
_A year later you found someone else. How could I have left you for Hermione? I feel so bad about it now…I'm sorry._  
CHORUS:  
Oh baby give me one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back in your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Ya ya ya ya  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na  
_PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!_  
VERSE 2:  
Tryin' to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tearstains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want around  
Let me tell you now  
_I figured out that I can't live without you Gin. I know you don't love him the way you loved me, please let me show you I don't care about other girls anymore. Only you._  
CHORUS:  
Oh baby all I need is one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
_Please take me back. I love you. Please took back the ring. Please. I beg of you._  
Uh-huh  
A buh buh buh buh (2 times)  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
_You're the only girl I want…

_Oh just one more chance  
to show you that I love you  
baby (6 times)  
_Give me another chance._  
(I want you back)  
Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)  
Let me live again  
_Forget about the thing with Mione, I figured out that she wasn't the one for me. Only you._  
Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Spare me of this cause  
Gimme back what I lost  
_Please, I love you more than he ever will and I know you still love me._  
Oh baby I need one more chance ha  
I tell ya that I love you_

I will lovee no one else. Only you… Please take me back!

* * *

Disclaimer: THis song belongs to JAckson 5 (or whoever owns it now) I dont own it. Neither do I own Harry Potter (but I wish I did...sigh). Please dont sue me because i own none of it...NONE I TELL YA! Also: I don't own Instant Pleasure. That was Rufas Wainwright I think...I got it from an Accapella CD. I dont think I wrote the disclaimer for that chapter. 

AN: WEEEE! another one. All i have to say is that I hope you like it and that next chapter is the next one! I mean, the Last One! also: I love you Bannana-princess! She knows why...::makes the people whose backs I'm on do a loop-de-loop in the air. MWAHAHAHHA!::

I love all my reviewers. Talk to me!


	6. I Will Survive

**"I Will Survive"**

_At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side_

I hated you…Both of you. You ruined my life, you know that? We were together for so long…and you blew it away for HER?!? The girl who left Ron? The girl who ended up leaving you for Draco? (Quick AN: there you go Alex!) You idiot…

_But then I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along_

I finally realized it wasn't my fault. It was yours. I finally forgave myself for not being Hermione. Because your not worth it. I found someone who was. We aren't together any more, but we are still friends. Seamus never cheated on me…  
_and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me  
_I should have locked the house from you apparating in, but I forgot. No, that's a lie. I didn't forget, not at first. I wanted you to come back, to say you were sorry, but you didn't. Then, I wanted you to come back so I could beat the hell out of you. Then I wanted to ask you why. Why would you do this to me? To us? But not anymore. I wanted you to come back so I could tell you to leave.  
_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive (hey-hey)  
_I learned to love again. And I still have love within my heart to give to people. I don't need you anymore Harry. I don't need you at all…  
_It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high_

I cried myself to sleep every night. I would go to bars and get drunk. Finally Luna (remember her?) told me to shape up. She took my to an AA meeting where I saw Seamus again after all these years.  
_and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
and now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me  
_I don't love you anymore…I pity you. You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard. She leaves you, and you come crawling back to me. You should have known better, should have learned from Ron's mistakes. You do remember that he too proposed to her. You remember that he too got dumped after that, right?  
_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive_

Get put of my life. And never come back.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own. Please dont sue. these belong to Gloria Gaynor (or who ever owns the lyrics) and J.K.Rowling. No profit is being made.

I love all who reviewed! Sorry this took so long. If you are mde at me kill bananaprincess93. I told her I wouldn't update until she did and if she didn't do it soon all my loving reviewers were going to kill her. Thats besides the point! Did you like it? Hope so, because that was the last chapter. As I said before- I LOVE YOU ALL! good night covers face with hand


End file.
